Journal of Medicinal Chemistry (2000), vol. 43, no. 9, p. 1664-669 discloses derivatives of GLP-1(7-37) that are double-acylated at K26,34-see Table 1.
WO 98/08871 discloses a number of GLP-1 derivatives including some that are double-acylated at K26,34, see Examples 3, 7, 17, 24, 32, 33, and 36. Liraglutide, a mono-acylated GLP-1 derivative for once daily administration which is marketed as of 2009 by Novo Nordisk A/S, is also disclosed in WO 98/08871 (Example 37). WO 99/43706 discloses a number of mono- and double-acylated GLP-1 derivatives including some K26,37 derivatives (see p. 148-178).
WO 2005/027978 discloses a number of GLP-1 derivatives including a few that are double-acylated at one and the same residue, K37, see Examples 8 and 9.
WO 2009/030738 discloses a number of GLP-1 derivatives including one double-acylated at K31, Dap34, see Example 37.
Journal of Controlled Release (2010), vol. 144, p. 10-16 relates to acylated exendin-4 analogs and discloses, among others, a double-acylated exendin-4 (K12,27-diLUA-Exendin-4) is disclosed (LUA is lauric acid, C12).
WO 06/097537 discloses a number of GLP-1 derivatives including semaglutide (Example 4), a mono-acylated GLP-1 derivative for once weekly administration which is under development by Novo Nordisk A/S.
Angewandte Chemie International Edition 2008, vol. 47, p. 3196-3201 reports the discovery and characterisation of a class of 4-(p-iodophenyl)butyric acid derivatives which purportedly display a stable noncovalent binding interaction with both mouse serum albumin (MSA) and human serum albumin (HSA).